I'm with you
by louiselane
Summary: Songfic. The last moments of an impossible love.


**TITLE:** I'm with You  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** Songfic. The last moments of an impossible love.   
**RATING:** PG   
**CLASSIFIED:** Angst  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Angel, especially Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy and Fox.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to WNW, Blue Moon Rising,Gifted, Fanfiction Net and Private Poetry Reading . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Fred/Wesley   
**SPOILER:** A Hole in the World   
**DEDICATION:** To Cara for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English , for the girls for Wesley/Fred Survivors and WinifredWesley and for Lucy who sent me "Centrefolds".   
**A/N :** Song "Centrefolds" for Placebo. When I heard this song for the first time thanks to my friend Lucy (spyBarbie) I have to write an "A Hole in the World" songfic about Fred/Wesley last moments.

He had spent the entire day with her, and would continue to be with her even in these last hours. She was so sick

While she slept, he tried to find a way to save her by using the books that he had brought. And yet it seemed impossible, for she was becoming weaker by the minute. Wesley tried to be strong for her. He didn't want her to see him crying, but his heart had already broken into a million pieces at the sight of her suffering.

An hour later she awoke, unaware of what day it was, and after he informed her, she felt as though she had lost a special moment by sleeping.

She was delirious. Every moment she became weaker, and she wasn't going to be able to handle it for much longer. These were her last moments; she knew this. But at least she would be spending them with the man of her dreams.

He tried to comfort Fred by reading aloud her favorite book, The Little Princess, a story about a little girl who had endured many obstacles in order to become free. He hoped that the story would make her stronger, and that by some chance she would live happily ever after with her bookman.

But that seemed like a future very far awaya future that wouldn't be happening.   
Nothing would cure her, nothing could. As the virus continued to take over her body, he realised that this would be the last time he would be with the woman he loved.

She was seated in her bed, convulsing and tossing, and he was holding her hands, his knees resting on the floor next to the bed.

**Fred:** I'm with him! He won't leave me now. We're so close.  
**Wesley:** I will never leave you.  
**Fred:** Hmph. Oh. Hmm. That was bad, but it's better now. You won't leave me?  
**Wesley:** I won't.  
**Fred:** My boys. I walk with heroes. Think about that.  
**Wesley:** You are one.  
**Fred:** Superhero. And this is my power: to not let them take me. Not me.  
**Wesley:** That's right.  
**Fred:** That's right. He's with me.

This was it. They were together, but wouldn't be for much longer. She was a heroine who had walked with her heroes, and yet in that moment she was fighting against her own body. And it was impossible for her to win.

_Come on Balthazaa I refuse to let you die  
Come on fallen star I refuse to let you die  
Cos that's wrong and I've been waiting far too long  
It's wrong I've been waiting far too long  
For you to be..be me..be..be mine  
For you to be mine..be mine..for you to be mine  
And it's wrong, I've been waiting far too long_

_It's wrong, I've been waiting far too long  
For you to be..be me..be_

_All the centrefolds that you can't afford  
Have long since waved their last goodbyes  
All the centrefolds that you can't afford  
You've long since faded from their eyes  
So be..be mine _

She knew that her time on Earth was coming to an endsoon, she would be nothing more than a shell housing a strange being. But she would use her last bit of strength to say "goodbye" to her love. She wanted to wake up and have it be earlier. She wanted to have noticed before that she loved him. But it was too late.

**Fred:** Will you kiss me?

Wesley kissed Fred on the lips, tenderly and passionately.

**Fred:** Would you have loved me?  
**Wesley:** I've loved you since I've known you. No, that's not-I think maybe even before.  
**Fred :** I'm so sorry.  
**Wesley :** No, no, no.  
**Fred: **I need you to talk to my parents. They have to know I wasn't scared, that it was quick. That I wasn't scared. Oh, God.   
**Wesley:** You have to fight. You don't have to talk, just concentrate on fighting. Just hold on.   
**Fred:** I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared. Please, Wesley, why can't I stay?

She died in his arms

**Wesley:** Please... (hugs her) Please...

Wesley knew that it was over. He had had so little time to be happy by her side, and then suddenly a deadly virus had taken her away from hima parasite demon that had taken over both her body and her soul.

Fred was dead, and he couldn't do anything about it.

**The End**


End file.
